


Il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is alive, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Jedi Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Dopo la morte di Palpatine e la distruzione del Primo Ordine e, soprattutto, dopo che Ben Solo si è miracolosamente salvato ed è tornato al lato chiaro della forza, Rey e l’ultimo degli Skywalker hanno iniziato ad addestrare una nuova generazione di Jedi. Tuttavia, Ben Solo, tormentato dai fantasmi di ciò che era e spaventato dall’idea di poter tornare a essere quello di un tempo, continua a credersi indegno di definirsi un Jedi e si rifiuta di usare la spada di suo zio Luke. Ogni ragionamento, ogni paura che prova, vanno però a parare su un unico punto: ciò che è convinto di non meritare è l’amore di Rey.Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili indetta da Soly Dea sul forum di Efp.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento

> A CressMorlet, perché ama Ben e Rey,  
>  perché lo fa ben al di sopra dell’umana concezione del termine amore,  
>  perché mi ha insegnato a dare una seconda possibilità

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Amare il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento. Amare i raggi del sole che ti accecano la vista e accarezzano il viso, schiaffeggiandoti prepotentemente i sensi. Bearsi del profumo dolce dell’acqua di un rivolo, che culla i tuoi nervi tesi, rendendoti stupendamente sereno. Adorare il verso strano di un animale, la veste agitata da un’arietta frizzante che striscia sotto la pelle. Godere d’ogni aspetto piacevole che questa natura verdeggiante ti regala, lei così generosa nella calura che le palpita dentro e che, non volendo, riempie ogni piega amara di te stesso. Quel lato che a fatica hai scacciato, il cui nome era Kylo Ren e che era fatto di una malinconia vuota che il tempo ha soffocato, ma non cancellato completamente, di tanto in tanto si ripresenta come un ospite indesiderato. Cercare una sorta pace interiore, entrando in armonia assoluta con la forza non è mai stato tanto piacevole come in questo momento, e in un respiro appena più profondo ti rendi conto che ciò che per tanto tempo hai strenuamente cercato, quella calma che non sei mai riuscito a ottenere, adesso è lì con te. Lei è che ti permette di chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare il fruscio del vento che soffia tra le foglie e che, di nuovo, ti culla dolcemente. Spezzandoti soltanto quando l’ombra di un pensiero si affaccia nella pace assoluta che ti domina. Nonostante l’apparenza suggerisca il contrario, sei inquieto. Lo sei da mesi in effetti. L’oscurità ti si agita dentro e pur con tutti i tentativi di tenerla sotto controllo, qualche volta ti pare di essere a un soffio dal cederle nuovamente. Se lo facessi cosa succederebbe? Te lo chiedi anche in questo momento intanto che la natura ti danza addosso. Se tornassi al lato oscuro? Deluderesti certamente tutti, i tuoi giovani allievi, Poe e Finn, e tutte quelle persone che col tempo hanno imparato a fidarsi di te. Compresa Rey, sì soprattutto lei deluderesti. E sei sicuro di essere pronto per questo, Ben Solo? Sei preparato all’idea di vedere l’espressione sconvolta e triste sul volto della persona più importante della tua vita? Certamente no, farlo ti sconvolgerebbe e renderebbe il tuo ritorno al lato oscuro, definitivo. Qual è il problema, Ben? Che cos’è che ti sconvolge tanto? Te lo chiedi da molto tempo, anche ora che un sussurro attira la tua attenzione. Non ti distrai né perdi la concentrazione. Calma, Solo. Calma. Eppure, qualcosa dentro di te è cambiato, ora ti senti più insicuro e come un principiante ti pare di poter sbagliare qualcosa da un momento all’altro.  
  
  
  
È passato appena un anno dalla morte di Palpatine e dalla caduta del Primo Ordine, un anno che sei tornato alla luce e soltanto ora ti rendi conto che ogni tua paura ha in sé le radici del dubbio. E se tornassi quello di un tempo? Potrebbe succedere, non è così sciocco temerlo. È come se dentro nutrissi ancora il mostro, lo hai rinchiuso in una cella nei meandri di te stesso, ma quella è una gabbia fatta di paglia ed è pronta a prender fuco alla più piccola scintilla. Ed è questo a spaventarti, perché la poca sicurezza che hai di te stesso ti porta a provare una paura incontrollata che ti sta mangiando dentro. Avanti di questo passo, di Ben Solo non rimarrà più nulla.  
  
  
  
_«La paura è la via per il lato oscuro, Ben. La paura porta alla rabbia, la rabbia porta all'odio, l'odio alla sofferenza.»[[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3935836&i=1#_ftn1)_  
  
  
  
Quella voce non è un’illusione. Lo è stata, ma in un tempo in cui la follia e l’oscurità ti avvolgevano e tu faticavi a distinguere ciò che era reale da ciò che non lo era. Le visioni ti hanno affollato la mente per tanto tempo, ormai le sai riconoscere ed è per questo che sei certo che sia tutto reale. D’altronde i toni pacati dell’uomo che ora ti sta di fronte, e che sono carichi di giudizio, ti feriscono alla stessa maniera di come farebbe un pugno allo stomaco. Mai nei tuoi sogni, lui è stato così drammaticamente severo. Lui che non ti lenisce l’apprensione, al contrario accentua l’amarezza facendoti provare una strana forma di vergogna. Forse sei addirittura arrossito sulle guance, come un bambino che è stato preso a fare una marachella e non sa quale scusa inventarsi. Sensazione che pure non va troppo lontano dalla realtà, ma d’altronde è così che ti senti: sei un ragazzino emotivo, incapace di mantenere saldo l’equilibrio della forza. Uno sciocco che adesso neppure vuol credere alle parole dell’uomo che per tutta la vita ha ammirato e che ora lo guarda con severo giudizio. Lui, Anakin Skywalker, ti è apparso per la prima volta mesi fa quando, una notte, l’ira ha preso il sopravvento sulla quiete. Di nascosto da Rey, con la quale ormai dividevi così tanto da spaventarti, eri fuggito nel fitto della foresta finendo col prendere a pugni il tronco di un albero. Avevi appena preso con te un allievo e di tanto in tanto ti ritrovavi a osservarlo di nascosto, ritrovando in lui parti di te stesso. Debole, fragile. Forse un po’ sbruffone. Anche quel giovane Padawan sarebbe finito sulla via dell’oscurità? E tu, che adesso pretendevi di fare da maestro, che cosa avresti mai potuto trasmettergli? Tu che sei marcio dentro e che nutri le fauci di un mostro che è grande quanto una voragine. Tu che, quella notte nel fitto della foresta, spalancasti gli occhi per lo stupore quando ti ritrovasti davanti il fantasma della forza di Anakin Skywalker. Nelle vene lo stesso sangue, un’espressione del tutto simile in volto. Un destino condiviso fin dentro le più piccole, orribili pieghe. Le sue parole di allora a placarti e quelle di oggi, che neppure vuoi ascoltare.  
  
  
  
«Io non ho paura!» E lo affermi con scarsa decisione, nonostante nei tuoi intenti sia nascosto ben altro. Un broncio infantile ti deforma i tratti del viso mentre, attorno a te, le pietre ancora danzano, galleggiando placidamente a mezz’aria. Non perdi il controllo, al contrario respiri lentamente permettendo alla forza di fluire dentro di te come linfa vitale. Il frusciare del vento tra le foglie è un piacevole calmante sui tuoi nervi tesi ed è su di esso che ti concentri per un istante o due. Ma il tuo equilibrio è assai precario, Ben Solo ed è sufficiente lo sguardo di tuo nonno puntato addosso per perderti di nuovo nei tuoi timori. Le sue parole non sono sufficienti a placare la furia, al contrario l'accendono d'imbarazzo. Non hai paura, te lo ripeti con sempre maggior enfasi. Non ce l’hai, il nonno sbaglia. La forza è con te! Kylo Ren è distrutto, Palpatine non esiste più e il Primo Ordine è stato cancellato, quindi non c’è niente che tu possa temere. È ciò di cui ti convinci, sbagliando, intanto che Anakin si fa avanti di un passo o due.  
«Ne hai invece, la posso sentire e vedere sul tuo volto» mormora lui, placidamente, avvicinandosi intanto che la levitazione giunge al termine e ti ritrovi seduto tra la terra morbida e l’erba bagnata di rugiada. Lo sguardo puntato verso l'alto ai raggi del sole che ancora ti scaldano il viso, in un sentore ormai molto tenue. Stranamente la natura non ha più la stessa importanza che aveva poco fa.  
«Ben, ragazzo mio» continua lui «la paura è parte di tutti i Jedi, è un qualcosa che ogni maestro si ritrova ad affrontare nel corso della propria esistenza. Il lato oscuro è affascinante, è facile cedervi e tu lo sai meglio di chiunque. Le lusinghe della debolezza sono piacevoli da ascoltare ed è più facile lasciarsi andare, che affrontare la parte peggiore di noi stessi. Ciò che più temi non scomparirà nel nulla, i dubbi non si dissiperanno. Affrontala, combatti la paura. Usa la forza. Fidati dell’addestramento.»  
«Sbagli, nonno» mormori, con ritrovata determinazione, reprimendo una lacrima o due, intanto che ti tiri in piedi e riprendi in mano la spada che porti sempre con te. Te l’ha data Rey e apparteneva tuo zio Luke, ancora però non l’hai usata. Non te ne ritieni degno e forse non ti ci riterrai mai. «Io non sono un cavaliere Jedi. Se vuoi trovarne uno valoroso, va’ da Rey. Lei è perfetta, non c’è niente di marcio o di orribile nascosto dentro la sua mente, tanto meno nel suo cuore. Credimi, conosco la sua anima molto meglio di quanto tu non dica di conoscere la mia. La sua purezza è ciò che illumina questo mondo, quel che dà valore alla vita stessa. Quello che non potrò mai raggiungere perché io non sono nulla se paragonato a lei, io sono debole.»  
«Ben…»  
«Mi dispiace se sono una delusione per la famiglia» mormori, afferrando la spada e infilandola nella cintola. «Mi dispiace» aggiungi, sparendo tra la fitta boscaglia. Anakin, seduto placidamente su una roccia, scrolla il capo. Ti chiama una volta e poi anche una seconda, ma tu non vuoi starlo a sentire e procedi nella tua marcia verso il nulla della tua anima.  
«Lascialo andare, lui non pronto» senti una voce che mormora nel nulla, ma non le dai peso. Ormai sei troppo lontano e un istante più tardi, il nonno sparisce. La tua mente però già è altrove, e con quelle parole che ti sconvolgono i pensieri, baciato ancora dal sole che filtra tra le foglie e accarezzato dal venticello che le agita, non vuoi sentire niente. Le lacrime che ti solcano il viso hanno il sapore amaro del fallimento e in esse ti disperi. Non vali nulla. Non sei un Jedi, non lo sarai mai. Sei stato addestrato da un Sith e non sei destinato a niente di buono. Mai, poi, potrai sperare di diventare come lei. Di Rey, neanche sei degno. Ed è questo a farti arrabbiare più di tutto quanto il resto. Dovresti lasciare a lei il tuo Padawan e sparire, tornare soltanto quanto ti riterrai alla sua altezza. Dovresti farlo adesso, eppure non riesci a separatene. Debole! Patetico sciocco innamorato, ti basta guardarla per cedere alla tentazione di starle vicino. È là, osservi ormai giunto al limitare della foresta, in quella che tu ormai chiami casa. Il luogo che avete scelto per fondare un nuovo ordine di Jedi. È là che lei ti accoglie con un sorriso, che ti abbraccia e spinge ad allenarvi un po’ insieme. È là che tu ti rendi conto che voi siete nati per stare insieme. Là che comprendi che i tuoi tormenti sono anche i suoi, i tuoi sentimenti vivono dentro di lei. Ma dal capirlo sei ancora troppo lontano, e tu che ancora cammini in una foresta oscura rischi di non vedere davvero mai la luce. Tu che un giorno tornerai a essere un mostro, lo sai. È il tuo destino.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Fine_**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Citazione da Episodio I, La minaccia fantasma. La frase viene detta da Yoda al giovane Anakin Skywalker.
> 
> Note: La storia è stata scritta per la Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili, indetta da Soly Dea sul forum di Efp. La parola che ho utilizzato è “Psithurism” ed è tratta dalla lingua inglese, significa, letteralmente, il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento, frase che dà il titolo alla storia stessa e il cui concetto ritorna più volte all’interno della storia.
> 
> Questa è la primissima storia che scrivo su Star Wars. Conosco questa saga da tantissimo tempo, la guardavo con mio padre fin da quando ero piccola, ma addentrarcisi per scrivere qualcosa è ben altro, di certo molto più complesso che farsi un’idea su trama e personaggi. Non so ancora se shippo Ben e Rey, anzi fino a qualche mese fa Ben lo detestavo. Poi ho letto le fanfiction di CressMorlet, che consiglio a tutti di leggere, e ho rivisto Episodio IX e per quanto io sia convinta che quel film è spazzatura, mi sono proprio innamorata di questo personaggio.  
> Mi dispiace per l’angst, magari la prossima volta farò qualcosa di più allegro.  
> Grazie a chiunque sia giunto fin qui.


End file.
